The Cold World Ch 1 SasuIno
by SugerlessGum
Summary: This Is About How Ino Was Sent To Kill The Akatsuki but She Doesn't Get So Lucky This Is From Ino's Point Of View. - Old Story
1. This Mission Ch1

I ran , ran faster and faster knowing after are secret relationship behind Sakura's back would hurt her more then Sasuke did when he said he didn't love her

"Ino How could you do this to me" the word repeated in my head

But I had to stay focused know

If I'm going to face Sasuke and his clan I my as well just kill myself here

But I made a promise to the leaf village when I became a ninja , I promised them that I would

Try my hardest even if it cost me my life.

I Jumped up on the clans roof silently, I felt like I was going to fail already by hearing Sasukes voice  
He was the one I love  
The one I needed  
The one who saved me  
Yes the one who saved me from Naruto when he went crazy to kill us, the ninetails had gotten ahold of him.  
Me , Sasuke , Sakura , Karin...  
Karin died by Naruto it was a horrifying sight

Eyes where gone and on the wall , with the rest on her  
Then blood of her stomach when it was ripped open by the shiny dagger that know will be forever with blood stanes

Her hair was everywhere and her jaw ripped open.  
Naruto is know with Sasuke after he found his evil side , he's in the room that I am standing on  
With ... Sasuke and his powerful brother itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki.

I pressed my ear on the cold wood roof where I heard nothing

Silence ...

"HaHa! , you little one you know you shouldn't play in the woods alone!"

I was thrown off the roof and onto the ground  
I coughed blood from the hard hit to the ground.

Someone picked me up and threw me into the house where another person grabbed me and tied me up

"Ino ... You shouldn't have come here ..."

I knew that voice from anywhere ... It was

Sasuke


	2. The Cold Floor Ch2

tried to talk through the duck tape but i could get anything out to there ears  
I couldn't move by the tight rope that they had tied me up in

"Take her to the cell" Itachi said with a evil chuckle  
Sasuke nodded and took me to a dark room with room that looked like a jail hall way

i saw people from posters with the title of missing, i struggled thinking about who i am , why a came here , and who ill never be if i die here

i rolled off Sasuke arms and closed me eyes making my breath warm.  
i will not die here i thought , i will not fail my duty here

my breath turned from warm to fire burning the rope and making a whole in the duck tape

Sasuke tried to hold me down but a jumped up and on to his back making him face plant into the hard cement floor

"I will show you i'm not weak" i shouted taking out a small black dagger that was covered in poison  
i jumped once to give him another face plant.

But...  
when my feet hit the cold floor he wasn't there

"so you want to play it that way" i signed

"yes Ino i play very different with you" his voice echoed  
i kept my focus on his voice trying to find where he was and what his plan was.

"just show a sign Sasuke, give me a hint" i said

"as you wish"

out of no where a knife flied and digged into my hand  
"GAHHHH" I Screamed

"so Ino" i he jumped up on a cell and pinned me to the cold floor  
"what happens if i still had feeling for you" i grinned

i couldn't respawned  
the pain in my hand was to painful to say a word

"oh Ino you can't defend yourself from me" he grinned  
"then im just going to take you to my room and heal you"

he grabbed me and took me up the stair from the dark cell and then took me up another filet of stair to a long dark hall of doors

he walked on to one still holding on to me  
"so Ino , i didn't want to hurt you but everyone here will if you try anything stupid like leaving"

"so your here not on a holiday" he pushed my into the wall  
"your here as our prisoner, you should be happy that your not in one of those cell" he grabbed my hand and pinned them both to the wall then throw me into his room.

"Sasuke LET ME GO!" i yelled

"no Ino this is how i will calm you down , untill your blood pressure lowers you will stay here"

he walked out the door and left me in the dark or darkest rooms


End file.
